Gundam 00 Revamped
by Sacul
Summary: Gundam 00 with new characters and story.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam 00 Revamped

The United Nations Army just formed to combat Obsidian Runners. A "terrorist" group destroying the UNA's combat facilities. The Obsidian Runners

are able to do that bymachines called mobile suits. Shido Jamesu just turned sixteen. He was heading home after spending the day with friends.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash, and what looked like a fireball was rushing towards the ground. "Whoa", Shido said. He was nearby,

intruiged Shido went over to see what it was. "Wow! It's a mobile suit"gasped Shido. The cockpit opened and a middle aged man crawled out. He

said, "Help me." Shido picked up the man, but he was too heavy to carry, so Shido decided totake him home. "Mom, Dad something big has

happened!" Shido yelled.

"What is it?" Shido's mom asked

"I found a mobile suit pilot." Shido said

The family reluctantley decided to let the pilot rest here. Through asking they found out his name was Kakoru. "So", asked Shido "who do you work for?"

"I'm an Obsidian Runner" Kakoru said

Shido asked another question, "How did you crash?"

"The mobile suit I was piloting is a prototype,oh and we call them Gundams." Karoku also said, "I'm gonna repair the Gundam and leave before the UNA get here."

"Can I help?" Shido asked nervously

"I guess, it'll get done faster."

When Shido and Karoku inspected the Gundam it wasn't badly damaged. "The physical damage isn't bad, but any other repairs will have to be done on Cougaraka."

Shido felt the time was right and asked "Will you teach me to pilot it?"

"I suppose, if anything were to happen to me someone would have to take it back to the ship." said Karoku

Working day and night Karoku taught Shido the controls of the Gundam. They weren't actually using it so they wouldn't attract the local authorities.

"Kid, you have finally learned the controls of the GN-001 Zexia." Karoku said proudly

"Wow", Shido happily said.

"Looks like you learned in just enough time to", and with that Karoku pointed towards the sky to a massive horde of UNA battleships and mobile suits.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam 00 Revamped

Shido asked, "What do we do know?"

"We leave." Karoku asked

"What do you mean we?" questioned Shido

"You're a natural, the Runners could use someone like you."

The UNA started their attack. Explosions were going off everywhere, Shido and Karoku had to move their conversation somewhere else. "I just can't leave my parents."

Karoku replied, "When I first started training you, I saw your potential. I asked your parents if you could come with me."

"And what did they say?"

"After some persuasion they said yes." finished Karoku.

Shido was full of excitement, but sad he had to leave his parents. Karoku felt resentment for taking the young man away from his family. The local populace, for the most

part, hated the UNA. After the first part of the attack died down, Shido and Karoku tried to run back to Zexia, but they ran into the local resistance leader. They had a short

conversation. After that they were given assault rifles for protection. The first batch of UNA mobile suits were landing. The resistance were getting slaughtered by the more

powerful mobile suits. Shido and Karoku were near Zexia when they encountered the UNA. "What do we do?", Shido asked panically.

"You run." Karoku said " Get in Zexia and leave."

"I can't leave you!" Shido yelled

"Go!"

Shido tearfully ran to Zexia, got into the cockpit and saw his mentor get blown to bits by UNA machine guns. "This won't happen again!" Shido started up Zexia, feeling the

power, he activated the sword and shield. The sword came out of the left forearm, not a beam saber, but a physical sword with the actual blade lined with beam particles.

The shield formed out of the right arm." You will all pay!" The swift sound of metal being distorted and destroyed was slowly becoming more common to Shido. After killing

the UNA the killed Karoku he started flying towards the atmosphere, Zexia was fast enough that Shido didn't have to even fight anymore UNA. Using the ship's navigation

computer Shido set a course to the Cougaraka. After setting Zexia to auto-pilot, Shido took a short nap. After hearing that Shido has reached his destination, he woke up

and saw the Cougaraka.

The docking sequence was easier than Shido thought, but when he got out, "Who are you, and where is Karoku?" asked a man, and slowly a group of people formed

around Shido. "Looks like we need to have a talk." replied Shido.


End file.
